Last chance to conquer the world
by green sea
Summary: Crystal may be dead, but her twin is alive and healthy my friend. And now she wants vengeance...she swore to destroy Harry Potter by using his friends as bait..Hermione and Ron had to think of a way to escape...or it wouldn't be just their lives that'll b
1. the new beginning

...I'm back people! And this is the second part of the first one...remember? "Friends til the end"? Well, if you haven't read it yet, just check it out. And thanx for reading this one. R&R... 

Chapter 1

It was a night like any other...a cold, misty night. No star could be seen and the moon was hidden beneath the dark blue clouds of the night. The alley the deserted...the whole city was desereted, I would say. Citizens were either on night shift jobs, or were inside their cozy homes, fast asleep, dreams untouched and unmeddled.

All was quiet...

Not a soul was spotted except one that just appeared behind a cloud, dusty smoke. The figure moved with ease and grace in to the night, and walked silently, and slowly, as if they had the night all to their selves.

It was a young woman, dressed in a black, hooded robe. Only her thin pink lips was seen through the hood.

As she reached the end of the dock, she raised her head, and removed the hood from her head, and her short black raven hair fell on her shoulders. What was mysterious about this woman was her eyes. The right eye bore a dark green, while the left bore an unmistakable colour of hard shade black.

She gazed through the ocean, as if searching for something. Then, finally, as if satisfied, she smiled. She reached for her robes, and withdrew what looked like a shiny black stick. To ordinary people, it only looked like a painted piece of wood, but to others that are called wizards, it was called a wand. And those in possession of it, and had the urge to destroy someone, could cause, not just harm, but murder to others.

She raised her wand, up high in the air, closed her eyes, and then began to speak, her voice as chilly as the breeze of the night:

_Night coated in black,_

_I serve those that serve the darkness,_

_I follow every followed rule that is to be followed,_

_I have served the high masters well..._

_And only once, will I ask a favour..._

_Grant me this wish..._

_Grant me this gift..._

_I seek for a person,_

_that has long ago been annihilated..._

_by one which is named "Harry Potter"..._

_She seeks power and I vowed to follow on her footsteps..._

_I ask you..._

_Lord of darkness..._

_seeker of destruction..._

_succesor of the night..._

_reveal to me the power that she long possessed..._

_and I ask you to transfer every ounce of her energy..._

_that left her before she was destroyed..._

_grant me power..._

_and I will forever serve you well..._

When she finished chanting, she lowered her hands, and openned her eyes. A second before she can blinked, a large figure was approaching her fast.

She smiled to herself. She raised one arm, as the creature landed lightly on her elbow.

It was a bird, one which no muggle (non-magic) knew ever existed. A black coloured phoenix

"Atlast, you have come ...Luba..." Her voice was different from the one that had been heard awhile ago. This one was raspy...as if she hasn't used her voice for ages.

She coughed several times, as the bird ruffled its wings, and waited patiently incase her new master gave her an order.

"It's been such a long time...how's Crystal?" then she gave an evil laugh. "Oh I forgot, Harry Potter and his cracked up friends annihilated her. Oh, how time flies..."

She smirked as she let the bird fly around her, as she began to walk slowly, away from the dock. "Even if I have my stupid sister's powers, it's still not enough to conquer the whole wizardring world...curse that damn Potter!"

She snarled, as she started to glow blood red. But it quickly vanished as her expression changed, into a calm look. "But I must thank him for murdering my dear twin sister...my stupid mother always compares her with me!" The she gave out a mimicked voice. "Oh Firestar, why can't you be more like you dear sister, CRYSTAL!" And as she spits out her sister's name, she started to glow brighter red, and with that, she she raised her hand, and a nearby run down building was smushed and crushed into tiny millions of saw dust.

She was breathing hard for a second, and then she straigtened up, and whispered to herself. "Must not lose coolness." She breath in and out and her angry face was exchanged by a smirked, triumphant look.

Luba landed on a closed barrel, observing Firestar with her black beady eyes.

"However, it is not a good reason to kill my sister...even though I loathe her." She started to pace back and forth. "Therefore I must have my vengeance on Harry Potter and his friends..." Then she stopped and sighed. "But this year, he is no longer at Hogwarts...he probably has that stupid job of his...what was that called? Aur...Aur..is?..Hmmm...Aran...or was it Auron?" she snapped her finger, with an excited look. " Yeah that's it. wizards who fight off those that are mischievous and are causing havoc..."

She sat down on the ground, and groaned, "But if I'm planning to kill him, I have to find their secret head quartes first." She grabbed her head, as if it was going to fall off. "Awww...this is giving me a headache...what do you think Luba? Do you know where Harry shithead is?"

As if answering her question, the phoenix ruffled her wings, as if to reply no.

"Bummer...hmmm..."

She then stand up, an started pacing around. "What we need is bait...to lure him out...Who're his closest friends Luba?"

Luba's eyes turned green, and it was as though Firestar could read his mind.

"Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley? Heard the name Weasley before, but Granger? That name's new...and you say she's a muggle?" She laughed gleefully. "That's so cute...and she used to go out with him...this is getting interesting..."

She grabbed her hood, and placed it on top of her head, so that the shadows covered her whole face. Only her green eye can be seen. "So who are we after first? The mud-blood? or the pure blood?"

The phoenix chirped.

Firestar placed both hand on her hips, with smiling eyes, and gleeful smirk. "The mudblood it is!"

Then her face drooped. "Wait, we don't even know where this bitch lives!"

As if to answer her, Luba flew up in the air, and started circling around her.

"You'll take me to her?"

Again, the phoenix chirped.

"Excellent my dear friend! We shall go at once!"

And with that, she grabbed a small round object from her robes, and threw them on the floor. Instantly, black smoke covered her and the phoenix, and when th smoke cleared, there was nothing left of them.

It was a night like any other...a cold misty night...

Except this time, there was another chill that didn't relate anything of the coldness of the air.

.  
...So did you like the first chapter? I know, I know, small but it's the first, and there was only one character talking. well, whatever. R&R pleaz!


	2. speedy news

Does anyone like it? Since I have so much free time, I hav time typing the harry potter. enjoy! 

CHAPTER 2

Beneath the ground where muggles walk to their destinations, there lies a powerful corporation that prevents powerful wizard enemies to cause damage from the peace of the world.

There lies a building called D.W.I. (Detective Wizarding Investigation). Aside from the Aurors, wizards that worked here were the only ones that had the grades with either "Outstanding" or "Exceeds Expectations" in both their OWLS or NEWTS exams in the wizarding world.

Inside one office, was where our story will take place.

A middle aged, crooked nose faced wizard walked towards that particular office, parchment clutched firmly in his right hand. He was wearing a purple robed outfit, with smudges of coppered coloured stains. It looked as if it was the coffee that he had drinked earlier that day. It was either he was clumsy, or something in the parchment that he had read startled him and in result, spewed hot coffee all over himself.

He grabbed the doorknob and yanked the whole door open, and went inside a large square spaced office, with cabinets, and papers, stacked neatly from the side of the desk.

A startled, bushy brown haired woman looked up, apparantly not expecting anyone. She was wearing round spectacles for reading. Her name was Hermione Granger, a very smart young woman, top student of her school and to about three schools from around the world.

Her face went calm, and she took her glasses off and sighed. "Kadiff, I told everyone not to disturb me! I only got a few hours before I hand this out to the Ministry! You know they want answers now to the where abouts of Bellatrix Lestrange!"

Celric Kadiff snorted, and threw the parchment towards the exasperated face of Hermione's. "Read it! That'll give you a start-up!"

Hermione begins to read, and it wasn't long, before her eyes went round. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Believe it!"

"Bellatrix is rounding up the last survivors! That's preposterous! He-who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been destroyed by-"

"Longbottom and Potter, yes, yes, it's all over the news!" Kadiff smirks. "But now, they're being led by another witch-"

"Witch? A woman?" Hermione looked flabbergasted.

Kadiff waved his hand impatiently. "Yes, yes! And the ministry, nor the Aurors, nor even Harry Potter has seen nor heard anything from this wench!" He crosses his arms, and continued. "Either this woman is invisible or that she never existed."

Hermione smiled at her disgruntled companion. "Well, we can't take any chances, now can we? What're the Ministry's moves?"

Kadiff gave another snort. "That's the problem! The minister of magic didn't take it seriously! Bloody bloke. You think he would but noooo...he burst out laughing when I told him all about it."

Hermione gave a laugh. "That's my Ronald. Never take things seriously. Honestly, I can't believe that idiot friend of mine ever even got the job in the ministry!" She sighed and waved a hand. "Well, I'll talk to him. Then I'll start investigating this...woman. Do they have any name."

Kadiff gave a strangled laugh, that sounded more like a choked fish, "Even Santa Claus doesn't know she existed. You know he's the only one who has all the names in the list? Handy work that guy has...sometimes...but sometimes I can't imagine going around the world, giving out presents to muggles, in seven hours."

"Well, he did had help from the elves..." Hermione replied.

Kadiff grunted. "The elves couldn't do anything else, but fix things up. Lousy maggots. I met one once, I made a stupid joke, and I had to drag myself home, with my tounge."

Hermione laughed, as Kadiff shooked his head.

"Well, I'd better be going. There's another assignment I have give to someone. Doubt it that it'll ever make a difference," he gave an exasperated sigh, gave Hermione a friendly wave, and shouted before disapparating, "Later chief."

Hermione giggled. He may be an old man, but he sure knows how to make someone laugh. Like a thinly shaped Santa Claus. She laughs once more. She then stretch her arms. "Well, I'd better start on this nonsense."

She stood up, and grabs her overlarge coat. She puts her hair into a messy ponytail, and then strodes off, and with a loud crack, disapparated.

x ox oxo xoxo xox ox o

Ronald Weasley, a rather young attractive red haired minister, was snoring under all the pile of paper, that was neatly stacked just an hour ago, until he started to make aeroplanes using them. Apparantly, he got bored in the middle of the night, wondering what the bloody hell he was doing here of all places.

As he continued his deep slumber, there was a loud knock on the door, but the red head did niether wake nor flinch.

There was a pause,and once again, came the loud knocking. This time, Ron did flinch, still, he did not wake up from his sleep.

There was a loud argument on the other side of the door. A girl shouting, and an old man's voice, who sounded as if to regain the young woman to enter without permission.

There was a loud BANG! followed by the young woman's continuos shouts of, "-and I have every right to come in his office! Mother was expecting him to be home for Tha-!"

All the shouting made Ron jerk up from his desk, paper and saliva sticking together in his face. From the looks of it, he was still half asleep for he was screaming at the top of his lungs, "I swear I didn't put that green slugged- juice in Ginny's container MUM! Fred and-"

"Levitre!" Ginny muttered, and when she flicked her wand, Ron's chair was dragged up from it's owner's bottom, so that Ron sent crashing down the floor, with half the stacked paper flying everywhere.

"Oh, for heaven's sakes, Ron! Get a grip!" Ginny scowled, as she snatched Ron's left arm, as he was screaming and thrashing his arms wildly in the air. "Oh, this won't do at all!" she flicked her wand once more, and muttered, "Aguamenti!"

Instantly, water shot out from Ginny's wand and hit Ron squarely in the face.

Ron was sputtering and tittering as he was rose from the ground by the help of the old man, and Ginny, who was Ron's attractive young sister.

"Thanks Ginny..." he gasped, as he continuosly wiped his face with the paper, resulting it with smudged inks on all over his faces.

"You were supposed to come home from work! Wha' happened to you?" Ginny snapped, making her sound like an older sister to Ron.

Ron chuckled, which Ginny suspiciously thought, was sounding more and more like a cough. "Sorry, I didn't realize how late it was, well...I was doing some work here..."he motioned to his desk, stacked with crumpled papers, "...And I kinda' fallen asleep you know...lost track o' time..."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Typical...man, you guys changed!"

Ron looked up to her, startled, "change?"

Ginny shooked her head. "Never you mind. Well, mum still wants to see you, and she wanted to invite Hermione and Harry, but God knows where that scar head boy of ours has gone off to. Not even the Department Wizardry Finders could find him." She tsked.

Suddenly,there was aloud crack that erupted out of nowhere (making Ginny scream in fright), and Hermione came out from the smoke.

"Sorry about that," Hermione, with the Weasley siblings, coughed and gasped, as the smoke subsided.

There was a squeal of delight, and the next thing everyone knew, Hermione was tightly grasped by Ginny around the neck, of what was considered a strangled hug.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE! IT'S BEEN SO LONG!" She screamed in delight.

Hermione, in return, gave Ginny a hug. "Oh my gosh, GINNY!"

Ron pretended to gag, as both girls let go, beaming at one another.

"What happened to you? It's been like what? two years?"

Hermione flushed. "Well, I have been kind of busy the moment I stepped into that building..." she shooked her head dramatically. "So many crimes..."

Ron grinned and slapped her old best friend on the back. "If there weren't any crimes, people will be bank-"

"Shaddup!" Hermione groaned, punching him on the shoulder.

Then all was quiet. They didn't know the old man had retreated to his post incase they needed privacy.

"So...uhm...heard of any news about Harry?"

Hermione shooked her head. "No, I thought at first that he'd be staying at Grimmauld Place, but I was wrong about that..."

Ron scratched the back of his head. "Man, where could've Harry gone off to, without us knowing?"

Hermione shrugs. "Nobody knows, not even-"

"-the ministry," Ginny finished Hermione's sentence, with a look of sadness and depression.

Ron looked at both of them, and jokingly said, "You could be the Weasley girl twins, Freda and Georgy!"

They both ignored him.

"Oh yeah, I need to talk to you, "she pointed at Ron as if she was accusing him of something.

Ron looked startled for a moment as Hermione started to talk to him about what Kadiff had told her, of him not taking his job seriously.

"I AM taking my job seriously, it's just that...Lestrange?" Ron gave a snort. "I don't even think she has the guts to wander off while the ministry's on watch for the last Death Eaters.And now, she wants to form a group for someone nobody knows existed?"

Hermione gave a sigh, as she rubbed both tumbs together. "Well I don't know... but it could be right..."

Ginny gave a hearty laugh. "Hermione, the only truth the Daily Prophet ever wrote was that they agreed that Harry was indeed, the chosen one, the one who will destroy Voldemmort (others were not afraid to say his name anymore)...and that's basically it."

Hermione crossed her arms. "The prophet doesn't know Ginny..."

Both weasleys were now eyeing her suspiciously.

"Where did Kadiff get the information?"

Hermione smiled and shooked her head. "That's classified. Only those that are working there knows. No one else spills out the truth."

Ron scratched the back of his head, and closed his eyes, as if he was thinking. "I still can't imagine...I mean..." he raised his arms, in an exasperrated way, "Bellatrix Lestrange? She has the brains the size of a peanut."

Ginny giggled and Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes we know that, but maybe she's taking orders from someone else..."

Ron shrugged, and said no more.

Ginny starts to walk towards the door. "Well, my only concern is Harry right now."

Hermione nods her head, "I'm working on it. I'll try to find him with the clues that we found."

Before she disapparated, Ron shouts "good luck."

Ginny looks to her brother and said, "I expect you to be home tomorrow afternoon to make it up to mom."

Ron lazily shoos her out. "Whatever dear sister."

x ox oxo xoxo xox ox o

did u like it? yea, there's no action, but there will be soon! I promise! plz R&R


End file.
